Melanie!
by Aces n Eights
Summary: Booth and Bones have a daughter! she's 15 and wants a lot of things, her belly button pierced is one of them... Set in the future Man In The Wall spoilers! BB! R&R!
1. A Question, An Answer!

Melanie!

Summary: Booth and Tempe's daughter wants a lot of things, one is to get her belly button pierced. Melanie Booth is happy with her life, just read and find out. Set in the future, spoilers for Man in the Wall!

This was intended to be a one shot but somehow grew.

READ AND REVIEW!

Melanie Booth heard her mother calling her from downstairs. She had been enjoying her dream but now she was awake. The sun was streaming through her windows; Melanie squinted under the glare, her mother's voice drifted up to her.

Her mother was the famous anthropologist Temperance Brennan, while her father was an FBI agent named Seely Booth.

"Mel, time to get up." she heard her mother yell. Melanie groaned and pulled the blankets up around her and closed her eyes.

"MELANIE ANNE BOOTH!" Mel's mother yelled.

'Full and middle named... damn!' Mel thought as she got out of bed.

When she entered the kitchen she found her dad sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper, while her mother leant over his should to read the same article. Her mother looked up at her entrance.

"Good morning missy." She said. Mel scrunched up her face while her mother just laughed at her. Her father looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning Mel." He said. Mel nodded at them both. She stood there in her pyjamas, which were a pair of black tights and a white singlet top.

"Guys can I get my belly button pierced?" Mel asked walking to the fridge. She opened it and looked inside.

"What?" her mother and father asked.

"Can I get my belly button pierced?" Mel asked again. Her parent said nothing so Mel continued.

"Jessa got hers done last week and it looks really good." She said.

"Mel I don't think you should get your belly button pierced." Her mother said.

"Why not?" Mel asked.

"Because I really don't think you'd want to do that." Her mother said.

"But I do." Mel said. "Daddy?" Mel turned to her father.

"Um I agree with our mother on this one." Her father said.

"Why?" Mel asked.

"Because there's the risk of infection, people die from infections you know?" her mother said. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Mum I'll do whatever the piercest says, I'll wash it out and do whatever mum, I'll keep it clean and everything." She argued.

"It's not a good idea. I've seen what can happen." Mel's mother said.

"What can happen?" Mel asked.

"Bones do you want to tell her or will I?" her father asked. Her mother smiled at the nickname.

"Tell me what?" Mel asked.

"Belly button rings and crystal meth don't go together." Her father said.

"You think I'm doing drugs?" Mel exclaimed. Both her mother and father laughed at this.

"No." her mother said still smiling. "When your father and I worked together a long time ago there was this case. Well your Auntie Ange had taken me out to a club and somehow we found this guy in the wall and we called Booth."

"I'm sorry somehow you found the guy? Bones you kicked a guy into the wall." Mel's father pointed out.

"So he tried to fight me, no big deal." Mel's mother said.

"I know, I like that you can protect yourself." Booth said.

"But what about when you protect me?" Mel's mother asked smiling.

"Guys! Hello! First of all stop that shameless flirting." Mel said.

"Aw look now you're embarrassed us." Booth said.

"Wow you can embarrass the shameless?" Mel joked. "Also what does the guy in the wall have to do with me and my belly button piercing?"

"Your non existent belly button piercing." Her mother pointed out. Mel rolled her eyes.

"So?" she said. "Keep telling the story."

"Well all we found was a belly button ring on the ground that had been ripped out of her stomach. It was disgusting."

"Wait a minute you play with dead people's bones all day and you couldn't handle that?" Mel asked smiling.

"Your mother's right it really was gross." Booth said with a queasy look on his face.

"Woah! You shoot people and you couldn't handle it either?" Mel asked.

"Hey that is one of the most horrible things you can see in your life. A belly button ring with all the skin and blood around it outside of a person's stomach." Her dad defended himself.

"So that's a no?" Mel asked. Both Temperance and Seely nodded.

"That's a firm no on this one kiddo." Her dad said.

"Why?"

"Why?" her dad said. "We just explained it."

"Just because you guys couldn't handle doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to." Mel retorted.

"Bones do we still have the case photos on that one?" her father asked her mother. Her mother nodded.

"I think so." She said. "I'll ring Ange and ask her to get them and if they're still there we'll go down."

"Good idea." Her dad said going back to reading his paper.

Hope you liked it! There's more it come! This was going to be a one shot but it grew, originally the one shot didn't end there but now it has!

Hearts hugs kisses and love!

JESSA!

xoxox!


	2. Evidence From Ange!

**A/N: So here it is… the second chapter!**

**YAY!**

**Read and Review people! Read AND Review!**

**Chapter 2! Evidence From Ange!**

Mel sat on the living room floor, stretching. It was a natural habit for her seeing as she had been doing gymnastics since she was five. She was watching cartons, her eyes glued to the TV screen as she did stretches that had become second nature. Her mother got off the phone with her best friend Angela, or Auntie Ange as she'd become known to Melanie.

"Well then Miss Melanie we're off to look at some photos." Her mother announced.

"Ok, but I bet I can take it. I've seen people pop their shoulders, I've seen girls throw a back flip and end up with a broken nose, I reckon I can handle a couple a photos." Mel said jumping up from the ground.

"DAD!" she yelled. "WE'RE GOING!" her dad came down the stairs from reading over some case notes and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go." He said as they all trooped out to the car. As they drove over they began talking.

"So is Parker coming over this weekend?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, he said he's bringing up his girlfriend for the weekend." Her dad answered.

"Ok." Mel said. Parker was her older half brother from her father's previous marriage. He was great and Mel loved him. He'd taught her how to ride a bike and everything.

"And he also said no funny business with this one Mel." Her father warned. Mel just grinned, she then put on her innocent face.

"Would I ever do that?" she asked. Her mother went to answer.

"Wait… don't answer that we both know I might." Mel said as she laughed.

"Melanie!" her dad warned. "We both know you won't."

"Fine." Mel said. "But Claire disserved it."

"We're here." Her mother said. They got out and entered the building.

"Hey Ange!" Mel yelled when she saw her.

"Hey sweetie come on up." Ange yelled from the balcony. "Hey Bren, Booth."

"Hi Ange." They said.

"Well look what I got for you." Ange said when the trio made their way up to her. She handed Brennan a stack of photos. She flicked through some of them before looking away and handing them to Booth. Booth did the same thing, he looked through a few before handing them off to Melanie.

"You guys still can't look at them?" Angela asked. They shook their heads.

"Ange it's gross." Temperance said.

"Yeah it freaks me out." Booth said. Angela just laughed at them.

"Oh and I made this." She said going to the 'Angel-a-tor-' and hitting a few buttons. Mel had managed to get through the photos and she watched as a hologram was played of someone's belly button ring being ripped out of their stomach played.

"Oh my God! Angela!" Temperance exclaimed turning away into Booth's shoulder. Booth to looked away.

"You couldn't have given us some warning?" he asked. Mel looked a bit sick too.

"Ok, I give." She said. "I won't get it done this weekend. But maybe in a year or two."

Her mother and father looked at her, they would have to face that when that day came.

"Alright then." Her dad said.

"Ange are you and Hodgen coming to the barbeque this weekend?" Temperance asked her best friend.

"Yeah of course, we'll bring a salad." Angela said. Jack Hodgen and Angela had gotten married about 5 years ago. They had twins, a girl and boy named Carly and Damien who were three. Melanie often baby sat them.

"Did you know Parker's coming down?" Melanie asked smiling.

"No I didn't." Angela said.

"And he's bringing a new girlfriend." Mel smirked.

"So he finally broke up with Claire?" Angela asked as though it were the best gossip she'd heard that day.

"Yeah. Straight after everyone left." Melanie grinned.

"Well that's good." Angela said.

"Melanie you know that running a background check using my resources was completely wrong and will not be repeated." Booth said. A few years ago Parker had brought home a girl named Claire who Melanie had deemed inappropriate. She had then proceeded to run a back ground check on the girl and had spilt her secrets out to everyone at the family dinner. Claire had then slapped Melanie who had retaliated and ended up getting into a huge fight with the woman.

"Hey Mel if you need any help with this girl I'll back you up." Angela joked.

"Well thank-you." Melanie said laughing.

"Although I will say you do have a good left hook." Angela added. Melanie smiled and saw that her parents did too.

**Well, hope you liked it! There's still more if you want it!**

**hearts hugs kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**xoxox!**

**Hit the purple REVIEW BUTTON!**


	3. Parker's Return & The Claire Incident!

**Woo Hoo! I'm back and booming in business people!**

**One Extra Long Chap Coming Up!**

**REVIEW!**

**Eventually there will be more!**

"HELLO?" a voice called through the house. Melanie grinned as she ran down the stairs.

"PARKER!" she yelled flinging herself at her older brother.

"Hey there Anie!" Parker said. Parker was the only one who called Mel 'Anie'. When they were young he'd realised everyone called her Mel which was the first part of her name but no one finished her name. So he did.

"So where are the parentals?" Parker asked. Mel shrugged.

"I dunno." She said. "They went out to like some shop or something."

"Could you be more vague?" Parker teased.

"They're not here?" Mel joked. "How's that for more vague?"

"Pretty good." Parker said.

"How about somewhere?" Mel asked.

"There you go. Much better." Parker smiled.

"So when's your new girl coming?" Mel asked. Parker starred.

"Now you be nice this time." He warned. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Fine I promise I'll play nicely with the other children." She said.

"That's a good girl, and if you're real good I'll give you a lolly pop." Parker said sarcastically.

"A red one?" Mel asked with a child's voice.

"Oh of course!" Parker mocked. Mel smiled.

"So when's she coming?" she asked again.

"In a day or two." Parker answered. Mel nodded.

"Ok she said. She looked around him.

"Where's your stuff?" she asked.

"In the car." Parker answered.

"Ok." Mel said. They went out to the car.

"Hey check this out." Mel said. She ran along the foot path and hurled herself into the air; she flipped herself over and over before jumping up and landing after doing a full rotation in the air. She heard her brother clapping and cheering.

"Way to go Anie!" he yelled as Mel skipped back to him.

"That deserves a lolly pop." She said grinning.

"Oh really?" Parker asked. "What colour?"

"Purple." Mel answered.

"Come on Anie you're helping me with my bags." Parker said. Mel rolled her eyes at her brother and grabbed a bag. She looked down and saw it had 'Spiderman' prints on it.

"Geez, I'm sure the ladies love that you've grown up so much to still have Spidey on your bag." Mel teased grinning.

"Shut up." Parker said as he turned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nice comeback." Mel said poking her tongue out at him. Parker smiled at his younger sister and sighed, shaking his head as they walked inside.

After putting Parkers bags into his old room they went downstairs and watched T.V together.

When their parents came home they found Parker and Melanie on the couch eating Froot Loops out of the box while watching cartoons.

"Well I see you two have had a productive morning." Their mother teased. Melanie's response to that was to throw so a Froot Loop at Temperance. Temperance picked it up off the coffee table where it had landed after bouncing off her shoulder and ate it.

"Hi Parker." She said.

"Hi Temp." Parker said as he got up and gave Temperance a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dad." Parker said going over to his father.

"I see you and your brother have had a good morning." Temperance said to Mel. Mel stuck her tongue out at her mother who smiled.

"You guys have to go clean out the garage." Temperacne said, both Parker and Mel groaned. Mel stopped up and walked out to her brother who was standing by the door as they whinned.

"Mum! It's not fair! The garage is gross and icky and smells funny and it's dirty and there are spiders." Mel whinned. Her mother and father looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on Mel now!" Parker yelled. He grabbed Mel and threw her over his shoulder as he ran out the door. Mel shrieked with laughter. Temperance and Seely walked to the door to see Parker running off down the street with Mel, both laughing.

_The Claire Incident!_

"_Hey Parker." Mel said as she walked out of the gym. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Looking for you." Parker said._

"_Why?" Mel asked._

"_Because I want to know what's going on." Parker said._

"_With what?" Mel asked._

"_Well when you need to clear your head you come here." Parker said. "What's in your head?"_

"_Nothing Parker. Don't worry." Mel said. Parker nodded as they got in the car._

"_So how are you going in gym?" Parker asked._

"_Good." Mel said. "I have a comp coming up soon."_

"_Really? When?" Parker asked._

"_In three weeks." Mel answered._

"_What are you competing in?" Parker asked._

"_Vault, Bars, Beam and Floor." Mel said. "It's an all round thing."_

"_Cool." Parker said._

"_Will you come?" Mel asked looking at her brother hopefully._

"_What day is it?" Parker asked._

"_The 23__rd__ and the 24__th__." Mel said._

"_I'll try. If I can get away from uni." Parker said truthfully._

"_How is uni by the way?" Mel asked._

"_Good." Parker said. "I have a job at a café 5 days a week, classes are ok."_

"_Did you end up buying that apartment?" Mel asked._

"_Nah. Claire didn't like it." Parker said. He parked the car and the pair got out. Mel rolled her eyes._

"_That's the only reason you didn't get it?" she asked._

"_There were others." Parker said. Mel nodded. They walked inside and Mel chucked her bag on the couch._

"_Ok." She said not believing him._

"_So what do you think of Claire?" Parker asked changing the subject._

"_It doesn't matter what I think." Mel said._

"_It does to me." Parker said._

"_You want to know the truth?" Mel asked._

"_Always." Parker nodded._

"_I don't like her Parker." Mel said._

"_Why not Annie?" Parker asked._

"_Coz she's stupid and fake and annoying and mean." Melanie said._

"_Come on Annie she's really nice if you get to know her." Parker said._

"_I don't want to get to know her." Mel said to Parker, but he'd already left. Mel sighed and looked around the room. Her father's laptop was sitting at the table, smiling Mel looked around and went over to it. She opened it up and went into the FBI search engine._

"_Everybody has secrets." She said to herself. "Let's see what Claire's are."_

_C-L-A-I-R-E W-A-L-L-E-R she typed and pressed the entered button. The computer search for a few seconds before some entries came up. Melanie clicked on the first one._

_As she read it her eyes widened._

"_Well, well, well Claire my dear… you do have some secrets." Mel said._

"_MEL! DINNER!" she heard her mother yell._

"_COMING!" she called back exiting the search. She walked outside where everyone was. She saw Angela talking to her mother._

"_ANGE!" she yelled running over and hugging her._

"_Hey sweetie." Angela said.  
"When did you get here?"_

"_About 20 mins ago." Angela answered._

"_Oh ok." Mel said._

"_Where were you?" Angela asked._

"_At the gym." Mel said smiling.  
"Oh. Have fun?" Angela asked._

"_Yeah." Mel nodded. Everyone sat down and began to eat._

"_So Claire… tell us about yourself." Mel said. Claire looked up._

"_Not much to tell." She said._

"_I bet there is." Mel said, smiling to herself. Claire narrowed her eyes but said nothing._

"_Ever been arrested?" Melanie asked smiling. Claire shifted uncomfortably._

"_No." she said. Mel nodded._

"_Ok so ever fired a gun?" She asked._

"_No." Claire said starring at her salad. There was silence for a moment._

"_Ok, so you've slept with my brother right?" Mel asked trying hard not to smile._

"_MELANIE!" Came the cry from the adults at the table and Parker himself._

"_It's none of your business." Claire said brisling._

"_Ok then that was tactless of me, I mean we're all friends here. You're the girl dating my brother, who I love a lot and am just looking out for, so we're all friends ok? I just want to get to know you." Mel said surprisingly keeping a straight face._

"_Ok." Claire said slowly._

"_And I mean it's not like you're a virgin or anything." Melanie continued._

"_MELANIE!" again her mother, father and Parker exclaimed. Hodgins grinned and Angela elbowed him in the stomach but was concentrating hard on her food so she didn't laugh._

"_So Claire you've never been arrested for prostitution or shooting a client of yours right?" Mel asked with a grin. Claire's head shot up and she glared over at Melanie. Everyone else's head's were turned to Claire herself._

"_How did you know that?" she asked._

"_I'm psychic." Mel said with a smile. "And how's your financial situation?" Claire was silent._

"_No comment. Ok next question, how's your friend Johnny? You know the one you scam people for money with?" Everyone was even more shocked._

"_What's going on here?" Parker asked finally, extremely confused._

"_Ask your girlfriend." Mel said standing up. "If you want to know she also answers to Krystal, Jamie, Lucy, Donna and Susan, however the name on her birth certificate? Josephine White."_

"_Melanie go to your room." Booth said. Mel nodded and left._

_After Hodgins, Angela, Carly, Damien, Zach and his wife Emma left Claire got up to get a class of water while Parker, Booth and Temperance were outside talking._

"_Bitch." Claire said when she saw Mel sitting on the stairs inside._

"_Tramp." Melanie countered._

"_Cow." Claire said angrily walking over to Melanie._

"_Hooker." Mel said with a smirk as she stood up._

"_Hoe." Claire said giving Mel a slight push._

"_Slut." Mel said smiling and giving Claire a shove back._

"_Skank." Claire said pulling Mel's hair._

"_Slag." Mel retorted yanking on Claire's hair and slapping her. Claire then slapped Mel and gave her a hard shove._

"_Go find a corner to stand on." Mel yelled giving Claire a punch. By this time everyone had come to see what was going on. They had to pry Mel and Claire apart but Mel got in one last kick as they pulled her off._

"_I think it's safe to say we're broken up." Parker said as Claire left._

_Later that afternoon Melanie sat on the kitchen counter top with a bag of frozen peas against her cheek which had a welt on it from a ring of Claire's. Parker came up and sat with her. They were silent for a second._

"_You mad at me?" Mel asked._

"_Not really, just at Claire and me kinda for not noticing." Parker said truthfully._

"_I'm sorry if you liked her." Mel said._

"_Me too." Parker said._

"_I guess you know to listen to me now." Mel joked._

"_Yeah." Parker nodded with a smile._

"_I was just looking out for you Parker." Mel said._

"_I know you were." He said giving her a hug._

"_I was kinda jealous actually." Mel admitted._

"_Why?" Parker asked._

"_Coz all you'd talk about was that Claire or whoever she was chick and you liked her better than me. I didn't want someone taking you away from me." Mel admitted feeling foolish._

"_Annie no one will ever take me away from you. You're my best friend." Parker said._

"_Love you." Mel said smiling._

"_Love you too." Parker said._

"_here." He said handing her a purple and red lollipop._

"_Oh my God! Yay! You're the best." Mel said grabbing the lollipops and flinging her arms around Parker's neck._

"_I happen to think so." Parker smiled._

"_You're the only one I buy lollipops for." He added making Mel grin wider._

**Hope you like it!**

**Sudden inspiration hit and I had to write this!**

**It could've been 2 chaps but I made you wait like a million years so it's 1 big one!**

**REVIEW!**

**Next up whenever that may be will be the new girlfriend!**

**Hearts hugs kisses and love!**

JESSA!

**xoxoxo!**


End file.
